1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mutual exclusion function. More particularly, the present invention relates to a mutual exclusion method on a digital rights management (DRM) device connected to a consumer electronics (CE) device, and a DRM device using the method.
2. Description of Related Art
A mutual exclusion function generally indicates a function which controls to enable only a single process to access a common variable or resource when a plurality of parallel processes access the common variable or resource in order to properly operate the plurality of parallel processes. When a file requiring a digital rights management (DRM) function is accessed by a plurality of users, a consumer electronics (CE) device provides the mutual exclusion function.
The DRM function is to securely protect rights and benefits of a contents service provider, to prevent illegal copying, and support from generation, distribution, and management of contents, such as charging for use of the contents and a payment service for the contents. The DRM function may prevent an unauthorized user from using the contents when the user does not pay the fee for the contents by equipping a security authentication system for individual contents.
A collision error may occur associated with more than two instructions associated with an identical file since the CE device having an embedded operation system (OS) may provide the mutual exclusion function, however a CE device not having the embedded OS may not provide the mutual exclusion function.
Accordingly, there is a need for a new method and system that can variously perform the mutual exclusion function required to support a CE device that does not have an embedded OS.